


Almost

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Almost Kiss, Failed Sexual Experimentation, M/M, Not exactly slash, Snark, Sorta UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor stopped letting straight guys experiment with him in high school, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start again with Asher Millstone of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This really doesn't fit into the show's storyline, but the idea's been bugging me for a couple days now, so I decided just to get it down on 'paper' so it's out of my head.
> 
> And I don't really ship Connor with Asher (I am a HUGE Coliver shipper so I feel a little dirty writing this), but I do like their agonistic relationship. So, yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I don't own 'em. And drop me a comment if you have the time.

Connor almost doesn't stop when he hears Asher call his name. In the few weeks since meeting the 'frat boy,' Connor has deemed him to be the biggest douchebag he's ever met. And, growing up going to private schools full of wanna-be-frat boys, Connor has met his fair share of douchebags. In fact, on a scale of one to ten, Asher is probably around the 12.5 range, and that's if Connor wants to be generous. Which he rarely wants to be.

But, he also knows that Asher is about as persistent as Michaela, so he stops, turning to watch the other man approach him, crossing his arms. Asher offers him that smarmy grin he never seems to be without and says, "Look, dude, I didn't know you were..." he trails off, waving his hand vaguely, clearly wanting Connor to fill in the rest. Yeah, that's not happening.

"What?" Connor gives Asher an innocent look, raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Don't make me say it." Asher's grin slips briefly, and he glances over his shoulder, almost afraid someone might hear him. He sighs when Connor stubbornly stays quiet and says, "Gay. Okay? I didn't know you were gay."

"Oh, I apologize," Connor snarks uncrossing his arms. "I must have forgotten my rainbow shirt at the cleaners." He turns to leave, already bored with the conversation, also a little irritated (he grew up around closed-minded, homophobes, the last thing he needs is another one in his life). "Like always, it's been a real  _pleasure_ , but all this testosterone is making me light headed. I should probably go lie down before I feel the sudden urge to talk about sports or what a vigina feels like."

He's about six steps away when Asher chases after him, easily keeping pace with him. "Look, man, I didn't mean it like that," he quickly says running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I went to an all boys school. I know how it can be. I mean, not personally or whatever, but I've seen some things."

"Things?" Connor gives Asher a faux-interested look, nodding his head. "I bet they gave you nightmares for weeks." He rolls his eyes when Asher doesn't seem to get the hint, dropping the sarcasm as he asks, "What do you want?"

Asher glances over his shoulder again, looking a little uncomfortable, before turning his gaze back to Connor. "I was just wondering..." he glances around again and Connor is about six seconds away from ditching him. He gets enough interactions with Asher Millstone during class and at Professor Keatings place. He likes to limit just how much time he spends with the man standing in front of him.

"Spit it out."

"What's it like to kiss a guy?" Asher blurts and Connor isn't as surprised as he thought he'd be. Going to an all boys' school, he had had his fair share of jocks approaching him in dark hallways, stealing kisses like it was their ultimate goal to make out with a dude just so they could cross that off their bucket lists. Asher wasn't exactly any different, and a better person probably would have walked away without giving him anything.

But Connor isn't a better person. In fact, he's aware he can be a bit of an asshole, so he smirks at Asher and takes a step towards him. He takes half a step back, eyes widening slightly, his voice hoarse when he asks, "What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to know what it felt like to kiss a guy," Connor answers backing the other guy into a wall.

"Y-yeah, but..." Asher licks his bottom lip, his eyes flickering to Connor's mouth. "I mean, I didn't..."

"If you want to know," Connor starts softly, placing his palms against the wall, bracketing Asher's head. He leans forward, his lips mere inches from the other guy's, and whispers, "Find a guy willing to kiss you." He then pushes off the wall, turning and walking away from Asher. "See you tomorrow, Meatloaf." He stopped letting straight guys experiment with him in high school, and he sure as hell wasn't going to start again with Asher Millstone of all people.

Though, if Asher avoids his gaze for the next few days, Connor isn't complaining.


End file.
